


Sharing a Room

by Pikabitch



Category: Ni no Kuni
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, wild pillowfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikabitch/pseuds/Pikabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the cat’s cradle there are only three rooms free. Ester comes with the idea that Swaine and Marcassin could share a room, but Marcassin is totally against it. So it ends up that Oliver and Marcassin share a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a Room

**Author's Note:**

> contains a scene with male on male action. don't like don't read. for the rest I hope you'll enjoy!

After saving the three kingdoms Oliver and the team decides to rest at the cat’s cradle in Al Mamoon. They are by the southern Genie Steps so they choose to walk to Al Mamoon. “How long do we have to walk?” Marcassin asks. “Not far” Esther answers happily. “I can’t wait to sleep” Swaine complains. “It’s because that is all you ever do!” “That is not true!” “I don’t get how you can still be tired after sleeping for four hours!” Esther and Swaine had started one of their oh so famous quarrels. “Do they do this often?” Marcassin asks Oliver. “Not as often as you think” Oliver answers with a smile. Marcassin smiles back with a little blush on his cheeks. The two magicians walk farther leaving the ‘married couple’ to their fighting. After 20 seconds Esther notices that Oliver and Marcassin have already walked further, she turns to Swaine and shouts: “Swaine! Oliver has already walked further! We have to move on!” “Oh shit, you’re right for the first time” he says back. The two quickly run to the magicians. “Oliver!! Marcassin!! Why did you leave me with that!?” Esther shouts to Oliver. “Sorry Esther, but Marcassin and I were having an interesting talk so we walked while talking and you and Swaine were still fighting”. After a little more name-calling they soon arrive by Al Mamoon.

“Four rooms please” Esther says when they are by the counter of the Cat’s Cradle. “I am very sorry but we only have three rooms left” says the Purrprietor. “Oh, guys do we still take the rooms there are only three left?” Esther asks the three man. “I guess so” Oliver says. “Okay, we take the rooms” says Esther as she looks back at the Purrprietor. “Alright, that is than 20 guldries p.p.”

“I have been thinking maybe you two could share a room, Swaine and Marcassin? You are brothers after all” says Esther. “No. I will never ever share a room with him” Marcassin says. “Ouch lil bro, that hurt. Why won’t you share a room with big brother?” Swaine says teasingly. “Because you snore like an elephant” the blue head says back. “Then one of you has to share a room with Oliver. You figure out yourselves who” Esther says before claiming one of the rooms as her own and shutting the door. “I guess it’s up to me” Oliver says. “Aren’t you lot forgetting someone, mun. what about me?!?” Drippy says a little bit annoyed. “Oh right, you are there too…” Swaine states. “What about this” Oliver begins “Swaine and Drippy share a room and Marcassin and me share?” “I think it’s a great idea” Marcassin says glad he doesn’t have to sleep with his brother or the little fairy, who both snore like pigs. “I think it is ok” Swaine and Drippy say in union. “Okay then that is settled” Oliver says with a big smile.

“Do you always carry that book? With everything you do?” Marcassin asks Oliver pointing at the wizards companion. “Not always. Like when I’m under the shower or in bath and when I’m sleeping I usually put it on the nightstand” Oliver answers as he puts the old book on the nightstand. “So who is going to take a bath first?” Marcassin asks. “Well if you would like to go first, I don’t mind waiting” says Oliver. “No you can go first if you want” “How about we take a bath together” says Oliver jokingly. Marcassins cheeks flush a bright red colour. “Just kidding! You should have seen your face!” Oliver says laughing out loud “your whole face turned just as red as a tomato!” “This is NOT funny!” Marcassin shouts back with a face red out of anger and throws a pillow at Oliver, who is still laughing. It hits the young magician right in the face, now it was Marcassins turn to laugh. Oliver quickly gets up, dashes at Marcassin with the pillow in his hand and pushes it in the great sage’s stomach, but not with all his might because he didn’t intended to hurt the bluenette. He didn’t watch out and lost his balance. He stumbles upon Marcassin with his hands on either side of his head. Oliver blushes and they have an intense stare-off. 

Marcassin wraps his arms around Oliver’s neck and closes the gap between their lips. “Wow” whispers Oliver when their lips part, his blush got brighter. “That was unexpected” the brunette says while looking away. Marcassin then realises what he had done, sits up and says: “I am so sorry I didn’t mean to do that it just happened I don’t even know why I did it it was just…” He got cut off by Oliver who presses his lips softly against the sage’s. “You talk too much” he says with a slight smile on his lips “I didn’t say I didn’t like it”. Marcassin takes it as an invitation and kisses Oliver again asking for entrance, which Oliver gladly gives. Oliver puts his arms around Marcassins neck and Marcassin puts his arms around Oliver’s waist. 

The sage’s hands move to the belt of the young wizard and unbuckles it, he then leads his hands up to untie Oliver’s cape. Oliver tries to untie Marcassins cape, but fails. Marcassin starts to giggle so Oliver pulls away with a red head out of embarrassment. “Stop laughing at me!” he shouts quietly. “Here let me help you” Marcassin says and takes off his cape, jacket, belt and tunic. He leads his hands back to Oliver and pulls out his tunic, so that they are both only in their trousers. Oliver slowly traces his hands over the chest of Marcassin. The great sage moves his hands towards Oliver’s pants and unzips it. He slowly pulls Oliver’s pants down and the wizard pulls down Marcassins pants and underwear with a bright blush on his cheeks. “You sure are the name ‘Great’ worthy” the magician says gaping at the Great Sage’s manhood. He slowly wraps his hands around it and starts to move up and down. Marcassin moans in the movement, he places his hands down on Oliver’s crotch and does the same movement. “Nnnhg” Oliver moans loudly. “Be quiet or else they will hear it” Marcassin whispers seductively in his ear. The brunette starts to blush very bright, puts a hand over his ear and says something he probably shouldn’t have said: “Don’t whisper or blow in my ear, they are very sensitive.” After hearing that Marcassin moves Oliver’s hand away and starts to nibble on his earlobe, which made Oliver moan again. The sage then starts to bite in it, that made him moan even louder. Marcassin lets go of Oliver’s earlobe and looks at him with a smirk. “That isn’t fair!” Oliver shouts putting his hand back over his ear. “Sorry, I just wanted to see how sensitive they are” Marcassin says. Oliver lets go of his ear, gets on his hands and knees and bends down to lick Marcassins shaft. But before he could lick it Marcassin stops him and pushes Oliver on his back and gets on top of the magician. The bluenette leans down and kisses Oliver again. Marcassin moves one of his hands to the waistline of his underwear, pulls it down and moves to his ass groping it hard. “Ow!” Oliver shouts and jumps away from Marcassin. “What is wrong, Mon Amour*?” the sage asks with a devilish but sweet smile on his face. “Whoa, I didn’t know you could speak French” Oliver says with admiration in his voice, forgetting the pain in his ass. Marcassin moves closer to Oliver picking him up and puts him down on the bed. “Nous allons continuer sur le lit**” (translations in description) Marcassin says seductively. “I really have… no idea what you’re saying” Oliver says trying to make it sound seductive, but fails totally. The bluenette just laughs it off and kisses his cute little wizard again. 

“Can you guys just fuck already!” they hear a familiar voice shout. “Who is there?” Marcassin asks. “No one!” the voice shouts ad they hear the door slam. “Well that was weird, but let’s do what he said” Oliver says. “Are you sure?” “Yes I’m ready for it” “Okay, if you say so”. Marcassin moves one finger inside Oliver’s mouth letting him couth it in a layer of saliva and pushes it slowly inside him. Oliver lets out a moan as Marcassin puts in another finger and starts to stretch his entrance. “Mmmmh please Marcassin” Oliver moans loud. The bluenette pulls his fingers out and positions himself at the wizard’s entrance. “I am going to put it in now” he warns him. The great sage then slowly thrusts in to Oliver.

“Does it hurt?” Marcassin asks as he sees the look on the brunette’s face change. “Only a little bit” he confesses shyly “But I don’t care because I know you will be gentle” “Of course I will be, mon Amour*”. Marcassin starts to move faster as he sees that Oliver is getting used to the feeling. Oliver puts his hands around Marcassins neck and pulls him down for yet another kiss. The bluenette thrusts in harder hitting the wizards prostate making him moan in the kiss. Oliver can feel he is getting close to cumming. “I’m going to cum Marcassin” he moans. “Then cum” Marcassin says as he thrusts. The brunette can’t hold it anymore and feels himself cum over his and Marcassins chest. “I am sorry” he pants out. “This will be your punishment for making a mess” the bluenette says evilly and thrusts hard into Oliver. “Aaah! Mmmh” Oliver moans at the sudden movement. “Oliver I am going to cum, should I pull out?” “No, please cum inside me” Oliver moans. Marcassin thrust in one more time and releases inside Oliver.

He pulls his member out and falls on the bed. “That was amazing” Oliver exclaims putting his head on Marcassins chest. “It sure was, babe. Now sleep, we have a big day tomorrow” he whispers in the little wizards ear, but he couldn’t hear it he was already fast asleep.

(the next morning)

“So how did you sleep, Oliver?” Esther asks. “Well let’s say I uhm… slept uhm…” Oliver starts and looks to Marcassin for help who just stands there with a big grin on his face. Oliver turns back to Esther with a little blush on his face. “What are we talking about?” Swaine says as he enters the room. “About how it comes that you are always late!” Esther shouts back. ‘Perfect timing Swaine’ Oliver thinks to himself and walks towards Marcassin. “Why didn’t you help me?!?” Oliver whisper shouts. “Because I think it is cute how flustered you get talking about the events of yesterday night” Marcassin answers with a little amusement in his voice. Oliver’s cheeks turn red again, he grabs Marcassin by his cape and pulls him down so that they are at the same eye level. “Stop laughing at me” he says and lets go of Marcassin. “Sorry babe” Marcassin apologises. “Alright let’s go” says Esther tired of fighting with Swaine. They leave Al Mamoon and walk towards Castaway Cove. 

“Oliver can I asks you something” Esther says. “Sure” “Do you love someone?” “Why do you ask me this Esther?” Oliver looks at Esther who has a pink blush on her face. “Because I… have feelings for… you” Esther says softly. “I am sorry Esther but I already have a special someone” “Can you tell who she is?” “Well I can’t tell you her name because it’s a he” Oliver says “OH MY GOD!! YOU ARE GAY?!?!” “Shhhhht. I wasn’t planning to come out yet” “Well, can you at least tell me his name?” ‘So I can kill him’ Esther thinks. “I can’t tell you his name but I could tell you his favourite colour is green. He loves to argue and it kills me. His brother is not very handsome. He has his father’s eyes, and if you asked me if I love him, I’d lie” Oliver says looking at the sky “and if his heart breaks I’ll be there to fix it”(pun-intended ;P). He looks over his shoulder towards Marcassin, who is arguing with Swaine, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> transilations french words:
> 
> *= my love  
> **= Let's continue on the bed


End file.
